1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus which is capable of displaying an operating state, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus which has a scanning function (hereinafter, also referred to as “scanning apparatus”), such as a scanner or a multifunction printer, reads out a predetermined image to be scanned from a document and generates an image data.
The image data is processed to be stored as a computer file or printed on a printing medium such as paper.
The image forming apparatus may have various operating modes according to resolution of the image data, properties such as color or monochrome, whether to store or print the image data, operating speed, etc.
Thus, the various operating modes of the image forming apparatus may be displayed so that a user may recognize them.
In particular, not only display modes established when the image forming apparatus is manufactured but also various display modes which can be set and changed by the user may be displayed.